


Familiarity

by merelyafigment, visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: (but hopefully the blasphemy is slight), Blasphemy, Community: hardtime100, F/F, Femslash February, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/merelyafigment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Coffee and company at Oswald with Sister Pete and Dr. Nathan. (Written for a hardtime100 Femslash February prompt.)
Relationships: Gloria Nathan/Peter Marie Reimondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hardtime100 community on dreamwidth.  
> Femslash February prompt: coffee
> 
> Warning for a nun possibly having feelings that aren't in the vows.

The coffee in Oswald State Correctional Facility wasn't great. It wasn't even good. Little known fact about nuns and therapists -- they came across a lot of coffee. Late nights, long days, listening and praying. And the endless meetings, both administrative and otherwise. The inmates in her addiction counseling were deprived of the stale donuts and staler coffee that were a staple of groups on the outside.

Peter Marie looked forward to slipping coffee breaks between one-on-one sessions and paper cuts (there were also a lot of files to flip through, searching for guidance).

Usually Gloria joined her at the uniform generic table. Doctors were very familiar with coffee, too. It was so usual, no words were needed as Gloria passed her the sweet and low that had gotten mixed in when she'd grabbed her real sugar from the packet basket.

The brush of fingers, the crinkle of ripping packets, before Gloria settled in over steaming coffee cupped between her hands, held up to her face to catch her weary exhalation.

There was a familiarity that Pete settled into, recognized, enjoyed more than --ooh, so weak today-- the coffee.

But it wasn't the sameness of the break room, which could’ve been in any community center, office, anywhere.

It reminded her of Leonard, early mornings after a late night or before a long day. Passing things wordlessly, warm brown eyes on hers with the smirks shared against hot white ceramic, and those sighs of fulfilled weariness.

Sometimes they talked. Sometimes they didn't.

The warmth was always the same, tugging her memory back to feelings long tucked away by her new vocation.

The warmth wasn't from the coffee.

But it was familiar.


End file.
